Lying By Your Side When Magic Goes Awry
by hopelesslyhopeful7211
Summary: Emma makes a mistake during Regina's magic lesson leading to the two having to temporarily share Emma's bedroom. For the 5th SQW Day 1: Bed Sharing. Rated T for some language.


**Hi! So this one shot is for Day 1 of the 5th Swan Queen Week where the prompt is bed sharing. I don't know exactly which season of the show this story fits into, but I just worked under the assumptions that Regina is teaching Emma to control her magic, they've known each other for quite some time now, no Hook or Hood. I really love to hear what you think and, of course, I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

It's Wednesday.

The day of the week the savior and the former evil queen mutually decides to practice magic together. Well, the day of the week Regina teaches Emma how to take better control of her magic. But as Emma, being as stubborn as ever, decides to call it just "practicing magic". Because she obviously already knows what she's doing, right? She insists she is on the same level magically as Regina, but she just needs a "fine tuning".

Today marks only a month of the two meeting weekly, but Emma swears she is fine. However a couple of days ago a lamp post was not fine when Emma became angry over a car cutting her off. She simply slammed her fist on the steering wheel and the post crumbled to the ground.

Emma has great magical potential for such a small flash of emotion to cause such chaos. Regina wishes that she takes their lessons more seriously. There is nothing more frustrating than her squandering her potential. Or, well, for anyone to squander their potential she means.

"Miss Swan," Regina steps forward and snaps her fingers in the blonde's face. She will not simply be this idiot's babysitter today. Their first week of "practice" was basically just Regina talking to herself.

Emma's eyes come back into focus, "What?"

Regina huffs. She gestures to the spell book on the table in front of them on the front lawn at 108 Mifflin St, "Have you not been listening to a word I've said? Please recite this line"

Emma crosses her arms, "Is this dark magic?"

"Is that really what you're thinking?"

"Of course it is. What are you implying?"

The brunette unconsciously steps closer, "I'm implying that you are a scatterbrained moron that couldn't possibly have been lost in thought over types of magic when you haven't given a damn about anything I've said"

The blonde matches Regina's advances.

"I am not and I know exactly what I'm doing"

They step closer.

"Tell that to the lamp post"

And closer.

"I'll tell it to your…face"

Regina scoffs, "Clever. What does that even mean?"

The two stand just inches apart. Their hearts race from the adrenaline of the back and forth. Their conversations still tend to devolve this way every once in a while, but less often than when Emma first arrived in Storybrooke.

Emma throws her hands up and backs away first, "It means I'm out of here"

"Fine. Come back when you can actually handle it. I don't need to help you anyway"

That was the last straw. Poking at her capabilities, or lack thereof. And…no, there can't be anything else.

Emma turns back to the brunette. Her usual playful, bright green eyes radiate with a startling amount of anger and underlying pain. Then suddenly Emma sees a large cloud of smoke surrounding the mayoral mansion. Her eyes widen at the sight and she points behind Regina to get her to look. The cloud soon dissipates and there's nothing but an empty lot in its place.

The blonde winces at the inevitable verbal flogging she is about to receive from the other woman. Okay, maybe she should have been paying attention after all. Start apologizing. Just start apologizing now. But when she opens her mouth no words come out.

Regina can't bring herself to look at Emma. Her blood boils as she can barely contain herself from showing Miss Swan to the receiving end of one of her infamous fireballs.

The brunette closes her eyes and takes several breaths to calm herself. She can't kill the savior. She must look at this situation in a practical manner. She opens her eyes after a moment and starts walking towards the empty lot. There are two ways, magically speaking, this could've happened. Either the house has been shrouded in an invisibility cloak or it has been poofed away to god knows where. Please be the former she begs.

Emma chases after the brunette counting her lucky stars that she hasn't been obliterated…yet. She follows close behind until they reach the spot where the front door should have been. Emma watches closely as Regina outstretches a hand. Regina sighs in relief when she feels the now invisible doorknob against the back of her hand. The woman's reaction causes Emma to do likewise regardless of the fact that she does not know how she could possibly be relieved. Her home is gone! Their son's home is gone! And it's her own fault.

Regina turns her back to her invisible home and leans against it, "Do you know what you have done, Miss Swan?"

Emma tilts her head in confusion. Obviously she made the mansion disappear. Anyone could see that.

"It's gone," she states simply.

Emma thinks she sees Regina hold back a smile, but she must just be seeing things. There is nothing funny happening.

Regina begins to stretch a hand forward to touch Emma's shoulder, but thinks better of it. Why should she offer comfort the woman who just made her home disappear? Even if the inconvenience is only temporary, there's no logical reason. What is wrong with her? She rests her arms by her side, "I know, dear. I mean do you know how you made it disappear? What type of spell?"

"Oh," she thinks a moment, but comes up empty, "I'm sorry, but I don't know"

"Okay, let's work through this together"

Emma nods in agreement.

"As you can see, I'm leaning against something, yes?"

"Yeah"

"What do you think that means?"

A light bulb flashes in Emma's mind, "It's still here. But it's invisible"

"Yes, and?"

"That means it's an invisibility cloak"

Regina doesn't hold back her sudden need to reach out to the blonde this time. She takes Emma's upper arm and gives it a supportive squeeze, "Good job"

Emma looks down at Regina's hand on her arm and smiles. Their eyes meet again, "Hey, maybe you are a good teacher"

Regina is surprised by a feeling of acceptance that washes over her. She's not supposed to feel this sort of validation from the other woman. Especially this other woman. She's not supposed to feel anything of the sort.

She gives her a warm smile back and releases the blonde's arm. They start to walk away.

"I have always been a good teacher. You should pay attention more often"

Emma laughs, "Okay, I deserved that. But keep in mind that I'm a hands on learner. All it took was accidentally making your house invisible to get me to pay attention. Doesn't sound like THAT big of a price to pay"

"Please don't make this a common occurrence, Miss Swan"

"I would never!"

The two walk along the driveway towards their vehicles.

Emma speaks up, "So what now?"

* * *

*Night 1*

No one else in town would take her in. Well the only place in town to try was the bed and breakfast at Granny's, but she was turned away. Something about still not trusting her after she cursed everyone for 28 years for her own gain/revenge. She tries to put on a tough exterior and succeeds in front of Granny, but after today she feels defeated. She realizes the only true friends she has right now are, reluctantly, the Charmings. Maybe friends isn't the right word. More like the only people that give her a chance right now are the Charmings and the only reason they did is because Emma and Henry convinced them.

So that means she is stuck in the Charmings' apartment until further notice. A small space indeed. They should certainly look into other living arrangements. How do they expect to fit three people in here regularly? Four if Henry stays the night. And tonight now five?!

Henry had fallen asleep on the only extra couch downstairs while David and Snow keep their own bed (thank god), so Regina hesitantly follows Emma upstairs to her room. Once they reach the top of the stairs Regina's eyes scour the room for an extra chair, couch, anything, but sees that there is only one bed.

Emma nervously runs her hands through her hair, "So, umm, I can take the floor if you want?"

Regina nods, but has an odd feeling. It can't be what she thinks it is. Disappointment? No, that's absurd.

She takes a seat on the bed and lies back, resting her head on the pillows.

"You can't sleep in that," Emma gestures to the other woman sprawled out on her bed. She is still currently dressed in the dress slacks and a silk blouse that she has worn all day. She can't imagine that the outfit is exactly comfortable.

"Watch me"

Emma gives the former queen a smirk and starts rummaging through her closet. She pulls out a pair of gym shorts and an old band t-shirt.

Regina raises her head just long enough to see the horrid clothing the blonde is offering her, "Not in your dreams, Miss Swan"

"Aww, come on. No one will see you. Except me," she tosses the clothing towards the brunette almost hitting her square in the face.

Regina sits up in surprise, "That's what I'm afraid of"

"Oh yeah, why is that?" Emma asks.

Regina's normally confident exterior briefly slips. She admits, "Because you might see me differently"

Emma contemplates Regina's honesty and decides it's not appropriate to rib her further, "Well if it helps, to me you're just Regina, you know?"

The brunette takes in Emma's words. Just Regina. That sounds nice.

Emma turns her back to Regina and begins to remove her shirt. If Emma were looking she would see that Regina's soft brown eyes bug out so wide that it's as if she has seen a ghost. The blonde would have a field day with the reaction.

Regina hastily gathers herself and clears her throat, "Miss Swan, what the hell are you doing?"

The blonde turns around, effectively showing off her bra and soft skin to the brunette, while holding her shirt in one hand. A smug grin spreads across her face as she notices Regina's cheeks flare red as she struggles not to glance at her.

"I'm changing. Is that okay, your majesty?" Emma challenges playfully.

Regina takes the clothes Emma threw at her and stands, "Then I'll change in the bathroom"

* * *

*Night 2*

"You didn't like the pajamas I let you borrow?" Emma frowns and points to Regina's new clothing. She wears a red silk pajama set that probably costs more than all of Emma's wardrobe combined.

"Sorry, dear. Those rags are not pajamas and even if they were they are not exactly my style"

"Aw, but I liked seeing you in casual clothes"

Regina gives her a don't-mess-with-me glare and climbs into bed as Emma turns off the light.

Emma crouches down and tries her best to arrange her blankets so that she can lie as comfortably as possible on the floor. She doesn't succeed. Her back aches against the hard wood. If only she could just lie on the bed too.

The two coexist in the silence for a while. Only the sounds of soft breathing fills the room. Headlights from cars on the street below create patterns of light on the walls. Emma stares at the ceiling unable to fall asleep due to the pain in her lower back.

The blonde whispers, "Regina?"

"Yes?"

"How long will the invisibility cloak last?"

"Usually about a week. It's dependent on how you cast it, of course"

"Okay"

Emma shuffles several times over the next few hours. She tries to lie on her back, but it aches. She tries to lie on her stomach, but the hard wood uncomfortably digs into her ribs. She settles for lying on her side in a fetal position.

Regina hears the other woman's noticeably uncomfortable movements. She wants to just end this silliness now and ask her to lie next to her instead. For the blonde's health purposes only. The town can't have a sheriff who is not in one hundred percent working order. Next to her is completely irrelevant. It would only be practical. What is there to be afraid of?

She hesitates for far too long. Light snores from the blonde now also fill the room.

* * *

*Night 3*

Emma groans as she lie back on the evil, back destroying floor. Perhaps she should come up with a cleverer nickname for the current bane of her existence? Nope. She's got nothing. Regina definitely could come up with something. She's smart and witty.

Speak of the devil, Regina strides into the room in yet another new silk pajama set. This one is navy blue with white cuffs. When does she have time to buy these?

The brunette looks sympathetically at the blonde as she sits on the bed. It's now or never.

"Emma, you look dreadfully uncomfortable"

Okay, that's one way to ask? No, that's just stating a fact while hinting at the elephant in the room. Pull it together.

But Emma picks up on the hint. Her already bright green eyes brighten even further at the hint of the suggestion.

"Is it okay if…?" Emma's sentence trails off. No matter how much she wants this, for comfort purposes only of course, her heart still flutters.

"Yes," Regina pats the empty spot on the bed next to her.

Emma grumbles in pain as she stands from her old spot on the floor. She turns off the light and wanders in the dark towards the bed. She nearly stubs her toe on the side of the bed, but thankfully avoids the painful and embarrassing injury. Emma isn't used to walking to the far side of the bed. She normally sleeps where Regina is lying, but she's not about to tell her that.

The blonde hesitantly climbs into the bed next to the brunette. She covers herself with the blanket and immediately relishes in the comforts of her own bed. She sinks into the extra soft mattress. She can feel the warmth from the woman next to her which makes her instantly relaxed.

"Goodnight, Regina"

"Goodnight, Emma"

Neither woman is especially used to having to share a bed. And it shows.

Emma typically is most comfortable sleeping in a position that could only be described as free falling from an airplane without a parachute. However, in an effort to make Regina comfortable, she is confined to lying on her side on the very edge of the bed. On the wrong side of the bed at that.

Regina lie in the exact same position on the other side of the bed facing the opposite wall. She too normally spreads out a bit when she is alone. Not as much as a certain sheriff she knows, but who doesn't feel more comfortable with at least their arms outstretched?

Emma yawns. Sleep finally overcomes the two.

After several hours, Regina shakes her head in a groggy state. The obstruction to her sleep still persists, so she opens her eyes. In Emma's sleeping state she had managed to throw her arm over Regina's waist, wrapped a leg around her, and is now breathing in her face. Emma is apparently not the only culprit as Regina had been holding onto Emma's arm for dear life.

Panic arises in Regina at the comfortable embrace. It felt all too easy. All too relaxing. And it scares the shit out of her. Emma's gorgeous face is right there.

She forcefully removes Emma's arm from around her and shakes the blonde in an attempt to wake her, "Emma"

Emma carelessly swats at the other woman and turns over to face away from her. She never fully wakes up.

* * *

*Night 4*

Emma lie in bed waiting for Regina to emerge from the bathroom that she insists on changing clothes in. She tried to have fun by pointing out, "You know we both have the same…stuff. I didn't realize you were such a prude". But curiously the brunette did not play along. Did she actually hurt her feelings? Did she do something wrong?

Emma's thoughts are interrupted by Regina entering the bedroom in yet another new silk pajama set. This one is plain black and, she assumes, extra soft.

The brunette gracefully lifts the covers and lies down on the side of the bed that she unknowingly commandeered.

The two lie exactly the same as the night before facing opposite sides away from each other, but tonight it feels different. It just feels weird.

Emma shuffles to lie on her back and stares at the ceiling. She struggles with herself over if she should say something. Just something feels off.

Emma whispers into the darkness, "Regina? Are you asleep?"

"No"

"Um, is everything okay?"

"Yes"

"Oh, okay"

No, power through this, Swan. She's not okay. Emma feels like she has to do something. Like she has to fix something.

"You know I have this super power…"

Regina cuts her off, "You have already made that quite clear previously"

"Um, yeah. But I know you're lying, Regina. Did I do something? What's wrong?"

The brunette sighs over dramatically, "Goodnight, Miss Swan"

Emma frowns, "Goodnight, Regina"

Emma can't sleep. She continues to stare at the ceiling for hours. The former evil queen snores softly beside her. If under normal circumstances the blonde would tease Regina that she snores, but perhaps it's not a good idea anymore.

Regina stirs and it startles Emma. Fuck, it's like she knows she's thinking about her.

The brunette turns over to face the blonde in her sleep. She scoots closer and spreads her arm over Emma's chest. Emma instantly blushes. Her heartbeat quickens as if she just drank three of Granny's Early Bird Gets the Worm Special Cappuccinos with two extra shots of espresso and extra whipped cream (which she may have done one night on a particularly long patrol).

Emma knows she should probably wake Regina up because if not and she somehow found out she'd be rip-out-your-heart-and-crush-it dead, but the blonde finds herself holding off.

She has never been this close to Henry's other mother before. Of course there have been several supportive touches before like a pat on the back, but this is something else entirely. It feels intimate.

Emma has always been aware of Regina's attractive features. Ever since she first laid eyes on her in fact. Every once in a while she thinks she gets caught looking, but who can resist? Sometimes she thinks Regina looks at her with the same admiration too. At least she hopes that's true.

Regina's thick, dark brown locks have curled to what she assumes is its natural state. It has grown longer since Henry first brought Emma here. She would never say it aloud, but she likes it at this length around her shoulders. It's nice. Her olive skin is devoid from her usual everyday makeup. She notices the small lines around her eyes. The scar on her lip. She's never asked where it came from before. It makes her that much more just Regina.

The blonde clutches onto Regina's arm that's settled around her. This is the opposite of waking her up and letting her know, but she doesn't care. She can't think of a time where she felt more at peace.

She easily drifts off.

* * *

*Night 5*

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma whispers into the half-lit shadows of her bedroom. They lie in the same rigid positions facing away from each other as the beginning of the night before.

The pair had woken up that morning in each other's arms and even though they knew that they were both awake they had pretended to still be asleep. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Soaking in each other's presence.

The embrace just felt right. It felt like they finally belonged somewhere. There was no one telling them who they had to be or what they had to do. It was just warmth. It was just comfort. In that moment they were not the evil queen and the savior. They were just Emma and Regina.

Then there was a knock on the door followed by Mary Margaret barging into the room. The two escaped from each other's embrace just in time. Or so they thought. The looks on their faces and deep red blushes on their cheeks caused Emma's mother to narrow her eyes in suspicion. She could tell something was amiss, different, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She didn't ask about what had occurred. She just said breakfast was ready and left, but after that the atmosphere in the room took a turn. They didn't talk and then Regina avoided the blonde for the rest of the day. She ignored her texts and hid out in her vault to take time to think.

How can the former evil queen and the savior belong together? She can't be having these feelings. It just isn't feasible. No one else accepts that she is changing for the better. No matter how hard she tries nothing has broken through her former reputation. They certainly weren't about to let her corrupt the savior next.

But she can't deny how she felt in Emma's arms last night. The way Emma's long, blonde mane tickled her nose and arms. The way she felt when she sneaked a peak to see if she was still sleeping and then was mesmerized by counting the small freckles along the tops of her cheeks. She's afraid to admit it, but she hasn't felt this way since...a very long time ago.

Last night wasn't the first time she had felt an attraction to the blonde. She often admires her beauty from afar or when she knows she's not paying attention. But there's, of course, more than that. The other woman is never afraid to challenge the brunette. She's not afraid to stick up for her in front of her parents and the town. Even though she didn't want it at first (and validly so), Emma is a wonderful co-parent. The brunette enjoys spending time with her and Henry as a family.

Henry. She had frantically looked at her watch and realized that it is well past time for their weekly family Sunday brunch. Hot tears stung in her eyes. She had never missed it before. Things had just become so overwhelming today.

She must decide what to do. There will be no avoiding Emma by the end of the day.

Regina rolls over to face Emma who is still facing the opposite wall, but doesn't answer.

"Um, you know, Henry and I really missed you today for Sunday brunch. I told him you had some important research to do in your vault, but I think he could tell that I was covering something up. Fuck, I mean…sorry. I think he must've inherited my super power. But he has your wit. For sure. There's no way I could come up with some of the…"

Regina inches closer and closer during the blonde's rambling mess of an attempt to fill the silence until she is directly behind her. She places a hand on Emma's shoulder cutting her off, "Emma"

Emma rolls over onto her other side to face Regina. They lock eyes.

"I'm ready to talk about it," Regina replies with a small smile.

Emma smiles back, "Me too"

Regina takes a large breath before beginning, "I already apologized to Henry, but I believe you deserve an apology as well. I'm sorry. It was not my intention to miss it, but I lost track of time"

"I understand, Regina. I've been thinking a lot today too"

The brunette is struck silent, but her face lights up at Emma's understanding and approval of her. She doesn't think that she will ever get used to this woman supporting her.

Emma studies Regina's reaction. Her openness allows Emma to feel confident enough to address the next pressing topic of discussion.

"Regina, I like you. And I honestly can't imagine my life without you now. I didn't know what I wanted for a very long time. I mean, I grew to like Boston a little when I was there. Even though I was alone. Well I wasn't alone all the time, I had flings before and stuff. Fuck! Ignore that part," Regina raises an eyebrow at the blonde's adorable attempt of expressing her feelings. Emma carries on, "All I'm trying to say is when I spend time with you and Henry I realize that this is where I belong. You two are my home. And when I woke up with you in my arms this morning it just felt right"

Regina places a hand on the blonde's arm and stares into shining emeralds, "I'm not going to lie and say that I haven't struggled with my feelings for you for a while now, but after this morning I had to face the truth. I can't deny how I felt. I felt safe and accepted in your arms. I know I used to be the evil queen, but I've been scared. I've been scared because I really like you too, Emma"

Emma's smile shines as bright as the sun with the confirmation that Regina does indeed actually like her back.

The two inch closer on the bed together until they can't hold back any longer. Their lips meet hesitantly at first. Their first exploration, like many, is messy. Just learning about each other. Just learning about what they desire.

And then it's as if a fire ignites. Regina runs her hands through blonde locks as Emma holds her face in her hands. They kiss more passionately as if their lives depended on it. As if she is the air that she breathes.

Neither of them know how much time has passed. Emma nibbles on Regina's bottom lip which causes the brunette to let out a soft moan. And if they do not break apart soon they would take care of other primal urges.

They leave a final kiss fully on the mouth and then gather enough self-control to stop. The two pull away and are left with flushed cheeks, kiss swollen lips, satisfied grins on their faces, and a weight lifted off their shoulders.

Emma, out of breath, lets out, "That was…"

"Amazing" Regina finishes her sentence.

The blonde nods in agreement. She rolls onto her back and pats her shoulder to offer Regina a place to rest her head. The brunette obliges and then rests her hand over Emma's heart. She feels her heartbeat just underneath and counts along to the beats. The beat is still rapid at first, but slows down as they settle.

Time passes and their eyes begin to grow heavy with sleep.

Emma places a kiss on Regina's forehead, "Goodnight, Regina"

"Goodnight, Emma"

* * *

*The next day*

Emma hums a tune to herself cheerfully and hops into her patrol car to begin another day of work. Nothing could shake her good mood.

Last night couldn't have gone better in her mind. Finally they had an open and honest discussion about their feelings. The conversation that they were craving so desperately to have. Their feelings for each other are finally acknowledged and they don't have to hide from each other.

This morning they woke up again in each other's arms, but there was no fear what so ever.

Emma is about to drive off towards Granny's for her morning coffee, but is interrupted by a call on her work cell.

"Sheriff Swan"

Henry's voice comes through the line, "Ma, mom said that our house is back!"

The blonde's mood deflates. Regina said it would take about a week, but she didn't realize it would go by so quickly. It's too early. She and Regina had just started their relationship together and now they wouldn't have an excuse to spend their nights together.

Emma puts on her best excited voice for Henry, "That's great, kid! I bet you're happy to have your own bed back"

"Yeah! I can't wait to finish my new comic book that I left in there" Henry says something indiscernible to someone outside the call then puts the phone back to his ear to speak with Emma again, "Mom says she wants to talk to you"

"Oh, um, okay…"

Regina's low, sultry voice reverberates to the blonde's ear, "Emma?"

"Hey, Regina. Henry says your house is back"

"Yes, it is"

"Okay, cool. I'm so sorry again for making it invisible. I didn't mean to"

Regina laughs, "It's quite alright, dear. After I drop Henry off at school do you want to come by and make sure your magic didn't accidentally take any of our things?"

"Is that common? Or, I mean, maybe because I used to be a thief then that did happen. But I'm also on the job right no…"

"Emma, Emma!" Regina tries to get the blonde's attention. She finally stops and lets Regina answer, "No, that has never happened. I just want to see you. Plus I already know that you usually spend the first hour of your shift patrolling Granny's coffee and bear claws," she adds with a giggle.

"Shit, you know about that?"

"Of course I do. I am the mayor after all"

"Well, they are damn good bear claws. They need to be protected!"

Regina laughs, "I think someone needs to protect them from you!"

"No way! Better in my stomach than in the trash at the end of the day"

"If you say so, dear," Regina parks in front of Henry's school, "We just arrived at the school. See you in a few?"

"Okay, see you soon"

Emma quickly runs by Granny's to get a to-go version of her usual breakfast and then heads to 108 Mifflin St.

Regina still manages to beat her to the house regardless of how fast Emma thought she was rushing.

Emma takes the last bite of her bear claw, puts down her coffee, and then gets out of her sheriff car to meet the brunette at her Mercedes. The blonde places a quick kiss to the corner of Regina's mouth, "Hey, babe"

Regina narrows her eyes, "Now I'm babe?"

Emma smiles brightly, "Yes"

The brunette rolls her eyes and takes Emma's hand to lead her to the door. She unlocks it and they step inside to take a look around.

After surveying several rooms in silence Regina speaks up, "Everything is as it was. Looks like you don't have to arrest yourself, Sheriff"

Emma playfully wipes at her brow, "Phew"

They return to the foyer.

Emma hesitates at the door and confesses, "I'll miss you in my arms tonight"

Regina thinks a moment and suggests, "Why don't you stay here?"

The blonde's eyes widen with excitement, "Really? You think that's a good idea?"

"All I know is that I want you to stay and I'm sure Henry will love that you'll be here. We can even make it a family dinner and movie night to make up for yesterday"

Emma grins, "I'd really like that"

They lean in for a long kiss until Regina playfully pushes the blonde away, "You better get back to work"

Emma sighs, "Okay"

Regina opens the door for the sheriff.

Emma takes a step outside, "Oh, and I can't wait for my lesson this week"

"You better pay attention!"

Emma smugly points out, "Why? I got you and Henry out of not paying attention"

A light bulb goes off in Regina's mind. She knows exactly what the blonde was thinking about when she was daydreaming during their magic lessons nearly a week ago. It's exactly what she had to have been thinking about when she had accidentally caused the house to become invisible.

"You found home"

Emma stares lovingly into deep brown eyes, "We found home"

Emma's words echo in Regina's mind as feelings of excitement and joy overwhelm her. We found home. All she has ever wanted is to feel happy in this world and it is within reach right in front of her.

"Indeed. We found home"


End file.
